The Summer Before The Chamber - A Harry Potter FanFiction
by Star1881MH
Summary: The story tacks place as soon as Harry is off the Hogwarts Express. All throughout the summer before the Chamber of Secrets harry is located in dugleys second bedroom. Harry is only let out for chorus but that doesn't last long when Harry axeadently uses under age magic to protect himself from his uncle: Vernon. Will Ron and the Wesleys be able to save Harry before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Summer Before The Chamber. A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Returning to the Dursleys.

Decslamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot. The rest belongs to JK Rowling.

Decripshion: The story tacks place as soon as Harry is off the Hogwarts Express. All throughout the summer before the Chamber of Secrets harry is located in dugleys second bedroom. Harry is only let out for chorus but that doesn't last long when Harry axeadently uses under age magic to protect himself from his uncle: Vernon. Will Ron and the Wesleys be able to save Harry before it's too late? Wornings: Major Child Abuse, NO RAPE, NO SLASH, just vary hurt Harry Potter.

Ch. 1

As soon as Harry got off of the Hogwarts Express he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and quickly headed to the muggle side of London because he knew that his uncle will be waiting for him their.

"Maybe Uncle Vernon won't be their to pick me up. That would be nice." Harry thought hopefully.

"Get over here Boy!" Uncle Vernon screamed across the muggle streets of London. His face already turning purple at the sight of Harry.

Like Harry said it was just a hopefull thought. So Harry not having any way out of what was to come when he reached the Durslys house. He picked up the handle of his supecase and slowly ever so slowly walked over to his Uncle. He thought about running the minute he got out of the car in the Durslys drive way. Then he all but remembered what Dumbdore had told him when he asked him if he could not go home for summer break. " _Now Harry you have to go back. the words will protect you so you won't be in danger. Do you understand, Harry?" "Yes I do sir... but..." " Now, Now Harry. No buts, now run along or you'll miss the train." "Yes, Sir."_

The only option left: when he gets to the Durslys house run upstairs as quickly as possible to try to avoid a beating, and lock the door behind him. "That sounded like a good idea... Not really though, but it's worth a try" Harry thought.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't realize it was to late to put his plan into action. He was already at Number 4 Privit Drive and Uncle Vernon was pulling Harry out of the car and onto the sidewalk. It was too late to make a run for it when his Uncle punched him in the head throughly nocking Harry out. The last thing Harry remembered was being dragged up the stairs of number 4 Privit Drive.

In the next episode of _the summer before the chamber._ Will Harry last the night, and what's wrong over at the Burro? Toon in to find out on the next episode of _the summer before the chamber chapter 2: Where am I? And nomes in the garden!_

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter of the story. I know it's a short chapter but I don't judge by the length of the chapter. Please tell me what you liked, and didn't like. Thanks for the support. Please Read and Review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

The Summer Before The Chamber. Ch.2

Desclmer: See first Chapter, Please.

Chapter 2: Where am I? And Knomes in the garden.

~OVER AT THE BARROW~

"Fred, George! Get over here Now!" Misses Weazley said in a furry.

She was holding a garden Knome bye it's leg. While the garden Knome tried to kick misses Weazley with his other leg. Trying to get free from the yelling women.

"Yes, mom?" The twins said in unison with an evilish grin on their faces.

"What did I tell you about these knomes!" Miss. Weazley said getting more furious by the moment.

"You told us t-"

"Hay! Mom I got a letter from Dumbledor!" Ron said stopping the conversation in it's tracks.

"Oh what does it say honey." Miss Weazley said her furry seaming to melt away as quickly as it came.

"It says that harry can come over for the last month of summer!" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh well that's great Ron, you should write a letter to him telling him that we'll pick hem up for the end of summer." Miss Weazley said turning back to the twins Fred and George.

"Ok, mom!" Ron said and ran off.

"Now! Pick up those knomes and get them out of here!" Miss Weazley said with her anger building in her voice.

"Yes, mom." They said in a mocking tone. While picking up the knomes by their pointy head and throwing them over the fence.

~At the Dursleys~

~Dugleys Second bedroom~

Harry woke with a start, his head hurt and he was pretty sure one of his ribs was cracked.

"How long was I out?" Harry wondered out loud.

When Harry tried to get to his feet, a sharp pain ran up his ribs and into his head. Harry amedently clasped hitting his head on the way down with a sharp and uttering CRACK.

Harry awake next morning to the loud rapping at his Window. Harry awake groggily notesing his vision was blurred he surched around for his glasses only to find that they where on his fase. Harry waited for a moment for his vision to clear and soon enough it did. Harry tried to get up his vision dizzying himself. He grabbed the chair next to the window where the owl was eyeing him in cunsurn.

When the dizziness stopped, Harry was so relieved he thought he was going to throw up if the room didn't stop spinning. Harry quickly opened the Window to let the owl in only to find out that it was Ron's owl. He opened the letter and almost leaped for joy when it said that he could go to the Burro for the last month of summer and all he had to do is send a letter back saying he would love to come. At that instant Harry's Uncle: Veron stormed into the room.

"Your in for it boy!" Harry's uncle said with a drunken grin.

On the next episode of: The Summer Before The Chamber! Chapter 3! Speak no evil, See no evil, Here no evil! Harry's in trouble!


	3. Chapter 3

The Summer Before The Chamber Ch 3: Speek no evil, see no evil, here no evil. Harry's in trouble!

Disclaimer: see first chapter. Thanks!

Recap: At that instant Harry's Uncle: Veron stormed into the room.

"Your in for it boy!" Harry's uncle said with a drunken grin.

Ch. 3

"Boy! What did I tell you about making a racket!" Harry's uncle said his drunken face turning more purple by the second.

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon, I promise I won't do it again." Harry said a slight hint of fear laseing his tone.

"You better not after I'm done with you!" Uncle Vernon said with an evilish grin on his face.

Harry backed away from his uncle with pure fear in his eyes. As his uncle pulled out a knife, a needle, and a peace of black thred.

"You won't be able to speak when I'm through with you! You bastard!" Harry's uncle charged at him and dug the knife right into Harry's side. Harry screamed in pain as the knife dug into his side. Black dots begin to dance around Harry's vision when another sharp pain formed around his mouth. Like little pins and nedils.

"There my work is done. Would you like to see it Boy? Never mind that I'll show you anyways." Harry's uncle said with a confident grin like he just completed a butiful master peace. And brought up a meaior to Harry's face to show him his work.

Tears begin to fall from Harry's eyes as he looked at the meaior in discusst. Harry's mouth was swone shut. Harry's uncle dropped the meaior and walked out of the room shouting the door behind him with the grin still plastered on his face.

Harry then fell into a fitful sleep, not caring about the blood gushing from his side.

In the next chapter of: The summer before the chamber! Ch. 4 the letter that never came, and Harry's despite wish. Will anyone find Harry before he goes under, or will their be no escaping the rath of uncle Veron. Toon in to find out in the next chapter! The summer before the chamber! Ch.4 The letter that never came, and Harry's desperate wish.

a/n so how did you like the chapter? Please comment on and reviews are welcomed just no flames please! Love Star!


	4. Chapter 4

The Summer Before The Chamber Ch: 4 the letter that never came, and Harry's despite wish.

Dslamer: See first Chapter please. Thanks.

Recap: Harry then fell into a fitful sleep, not caring about the blood gushing from his side.

a/n Please review! And no flames please!

Ch: 4 the letter that never came, and Harry's despite wish.

~ At The Burro ~

Two days ago Ron's owl set off for the residents of Harry Potter. Ron's owl should be back at the Wesleys home any day with a letter to Ron From Harry, saying that Harry can come to their house for the last month of summer.

At least that's what Ron hoped. Little did he or the rest of the Wesleys know what has happened to Harry Potter. Ron's owl arrived at the brake of down furrysly tapping on Ron's window to be let in.

Ron sluggishly opened his eyes and said at the site of the owl

"Shut up you dam bird! I'm trying to sleep!" Ron then rolled over and fell back asleep only to be woken up once again by the tapping of the owls beak. Now louder than before.

"Alright, Alright, I'll get up you stupid bird," Ron said while getting up and going over to the window the owl was pitched on. When Ron opened the window to the the owl in his owl bit Ron on the finger the flu off into the night.

"Hey what was that for! Wate this is the same letter I gave to Harry. What's going on here? Ron said now confused.

"What is going on here Ron" The twins Fred and George said in unison making Ron jump at the sudden notice that they where their.

"Oh, hey guys." Ron said now relaxing.

"It's probably nothing, Harry just sent back the same letter that I gave to him and there's nothing on it. That's all why?" Ron said even more confused.

"You know that does sound like a problem Ron." Fred said with concern on his face.

"You sure there's nothing on the back either?" George said eying the paper with mixed feelings.

"No nothing see." Ron handed them the paper.

"Your right." George said with concern.

" I got an idea!" Fred and geroge said in unison.

"No! I had the idea first!" Geroge said now getting upset.

"No, I-"

"Just tell me what your idea is already!" Ron yelled out.

"Shh! Quiet mom's still asleep." They said in unison.

"Ok we'll tell you the idea." Fred said

"Yah, just keep quiet about it. Got it?" Geroge said after.

"Ok, I promise now tell me what your idea is." Ron said now growing inpayshent.

"Ok, ok, here's the plan." Fred said with a grain.

~ At The Durslys home ~

Harry wake up a day ago to the site of hell and the pain of fire being ripped out of him. It was his aunt putuina stitching up his knife wound after she pulled the knife from his body. Harry's aunt looked at him in desust and said.

"Won't want you bloodying up the floor any more than you did. You ungrateful skum!"

Harry just looked at his aunt in a daze until his aunt said:

"You clean up this mess, then head down to make breakfast!" Harry's eyes shot up in disbelief but Harry got up and grabed the mop and being to scrub his blood off the floor of his room.

A little while later Harry came down to make breakfast. After that he began his chors for the day. After all his chors where done he got a betting from his uncle and was sent to his room for the night. This turned into Harry's daily rueteen. Starving and dieing of blood loss Harry made a silent plea for someone to here him and save him from his personal hell.

On the next chapter of: The summer before the chamber, chapter: 5 the silent rescue! Will Harry last enough time to be saved and what is the twins plan for rescuing Harry. Toon in to find out on the next episode of : The summer before the chamber ch: 5 The Silent rescue!

a/n How did you like this chapter. Please comment and review thanks, Star!


	5. Chapter 5

The Summer Before The Chamber ch. 5 The Silent Rescue!

I don't own Harry Potter Sadly.

Please read and Review! Thanks, Star!

Recap: Harry made a silent plea for someone to here him and save him from his personal hell.

~At The Burro~

"Ok so the plan is to " Barrow" Dad's car and go to harry's uncles house to get Harry!" George said with a wicked grin.

"That's Brilliant, Georgege!" Fred said also wearing a wicked grin.

"Ok, I'll go ask dad for his car then." Ron said clearly not getting the plan.

When Ron Went to walk away he was grabbed by the back of his shirt by George.

"Hold up! Where not actually going to ask to barrow dad's car." Fred said.

"Then what are we going to do then George?" Ron said now confused.

"We're going to wait until mom and dad go to bed and steel the car and drive to harry's house." Fred said.

"But-" Ron started to complain.

"No buts do you want to do this or what?" George said with a wicked grin. Knowing that Ron would say yes.

"Yes... but-"

"Ron, Fred, George. Time for dinner!" Miss weazley said yelling up the stairs.

"Coming!" The twins said in unison. While smirking at Ron.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ron yelled down to the bottom of the stairs at the twins who where already at the bottom.

~At The Dursleys~

"Come here you worthless peace of shit! Don't think you can hide from me that easily do you!" Harry's uncle Vernon said his face vintley purple. While unlocking the numerous locks on the cupboard under the stairs. Harry's uncle was drunk again. He had put Harry in the cupboard under the stairs after he awoke his uncle from falling off his bed with a smash. Harry received another beating. Most of the blows going to Harry's head. It was late afternoon now and Harry hadn't been seen or heard sense last night when the betting had taken place. And now uncle Vernon was home from work already drunk as can be and Harry didn't do any of his chors nor cook dinner for his uncle or his family. To put it midley Harry's uncle was beyond pissed.

On the next episode of: The Summer Before The Chamber! Ch. 6 Rescue operation go! The weazleys get to harry's house but are thay ready for what they will see! Find out on the next episode! The Summer Before The Chamber Ch 6 Rescue Operation Go!

a/n So how did you like the chapter? Please tell me in the reviews. And if you know a beta who would like to beta my story please PM me thanks. Love Star! Until next time viewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry potter and the summer before the chamber ch: 6 Rescue Opration Go!

Chapter 6 Rescue Opration Go

~ At The Dersleys ~

Harry's uncle Vernon had just given another blow to Harry's chest. Harry tried to scream but that only tore the stitches right out of Harry's lips. Harry was in so much pain he let out a sudden burst of acadentl magic that then produced a potronis. A doe to be precise. The doe then leaped out the window in search of help.

Putina, knowing little about magic, new that if a wizard found this doe they would come to rescue Harry. On knowing this she quickly told Vernon her husband:

"Hunny, Vernon Hunny, that that doe it's going to find a wizard to come rescue him, what should we do?"

Vernon looked at Putuin with a wicked grin and said while grabbing the duck tape and some rope.

"How bought I show you, my darling."

Harry's aunt and uncle slowly avansed towards Harry and afinshntly duck taped Harry's mouth shut before a scream was even Hurd.

When Ron, Fred, and George arrived at the dursley's home the door was wide open and their was bloody streaks along the floor leading into the back of the house. Witch from their leaded to the back yard where they found...

On the next episode of: Harry Potter and the summer before the chamber, ch 7 We Need a Bloody medic Witch! What did they find in the back yard? Toon in to find out! In the next episode of the summer before the chamber ch 7 We Need A Bloody Medic Witch!


End file.
